


Always And Forever

by YouDontKnowMe14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Soulmate AU, This probably sucks, and written late at night, but its short so read anyway?, its unedited, oh youre gonna love this one, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontKnowMe14/pseuds/YouDontKnowMe14
Summary: Soulmate AU where people have the name of their soulmate written on their wrist. Some are born with it, some get it later in life.Dean doesn't have a soulmate and he's quite happy with that.





	Always And Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
Well, this fic is a mess and probably really bad, but who cares because I had fun writing it. Hopefully, someone maybe likes it and then I would be very glad that this has a purpose. I wrote it because I was feeling kinda angsty and this idea just popped into my head. Who really cares, enjoy!  
P.S: Mind the tags, please!

Dean Winchester lived in a world of soulmates, but he didn’t like it. Why in the world would _anyone _want to have their special one chosen for them by some unknown entity lurking behind the clouds? Most of the outside world, of course, didn’t share his opinion. Soulmates were being romanticised in every way possible and it drove Dean mad.

Most people just said that he was being bitter because he didn’t have a soulmate. That was indeed true, but Dean considered himself very lucky that he didn’t have a random person’s name inked to his wrist permanently. People still said that everything he said was just a façade and that deep down he was just sad and lonely. Which totally wasn’t true.

Dean met and dated a lot of people in his life. Men or women, it never really mattered to him. Some had soulmates already, but didn’t care or just wanted some experience before meeting their special one. Dean never complained or wanted anything more, just lived in the moment. He liked to think he was living his life to the fullest.

Until he met Cas.

Castiel Novak was the most amazing human to ever walk this earth. He was intelligent, funny and beautiful, but not only on the surface – whatever Cas had that made him so captivating reached deep, _deep_ down inside, to his very soul. Dean was instantly smitten.

When they started dating, Dean thought he just might have died and this was heaven, but no, this was indeed real life. He considered himself the luckiest man in the universe because Cas was _breath-taking. _

And you know what the best part is? It didn’t matter that Dean didn’t have a soulmate, because Cas didn’t either. They _chose_ each other and Dean would choose Cas over and over again. Always and forever.

Happiness never lasts long, does it?

One morning, Dean woke with strange tingling on his arm. At first, he thought nothing of it, but in a while, it started itching, so he groggily opened his eyes and looked at his arm.

**Lisa Braeden**

That’s what the ink on his arm said.

**Lisa Braeden**

Dean checked again, but the name didn’t change. It still wasn’t Castiel Novak.

**Lisa Braeden**

Dean’s whole world tumbled down.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. Dean wasn’t supposed to have a soulmate. And if by some miracle he did, it would have been Cas. _So why wasn’t it Cas?_

He didn’t leave his room that day.

After a day and a restless night of thinking, he made up his mind. Who cared if the name on his wrist didn’t match the man he was in love with? He loved Cas and he wasn’t ever ready to give that love up. But he had to do one painful and heart-breaking, but necessary thing first. Tell Cas. And he was going to do it, Cas had to know.

They met up the next day.

Dean welcomed Cas like he always did, with a hug and a kiss. Even with another name tattooed on his wrist, their relationship wasn’t going to change, he was sure of it. He just had to say it.

He figured that the best way to do it was as straightforward as he could. He sat Cas down on the couch in the living room and started talking. He told him that even though he had a soulmate that wasn’t Cas, he still loved him and will stay together with him. He even showed him his wrist. Cas listened to him talk and maintained a neutral face. As soon as he was done talking, Cas stood up.

“Well then, I guess this is it.”

Dean’s heart froze. “Wait a second, what?”

Cas looked at him with a somewhat melancholy smile. “Look, I understand. You have a soulmate, you should be with her. I will leave now.”

Dean stood up too. “Wait, wait, wait, Cas, please wait. I just told you that I don’t care if I have one. I only care about you. I only want you.” _Always and forever._

Cas sighed and turned fully towards Dean. Then he rolled up the sleeve on his left arm. “This turned up a month ago.”

It didn’t matter which name written there was. The only thing that mattered was that it wasn’t Dean’s.

He looked up and met Castiel’s blue eyes. Dean somehow found his voice and spoke.

“I don’t care about soulmates! I don’t care if it’s not me! I only love you, always and forever.” The last sentence came out as a whisper.

“And we were not made for each other.”

Just like that, the love of Dean’s life left.

He crumbled to the floor with tears running down his cheeks.

_How could forever crumble to ash in seconds?_


End file.
